


Angels of Darkness

by Cruel_2020



Category: Dark (TV 2017), Dark Season
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_2020/pseuds/Cruel_2020
Summary: Este es un fanfic cortó , dónde se salvan las versiones que no pudieron vivir está basada en la tercera temporada de la serie dark
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald & Claudia Tiedemann, Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia tiedemann hará el intento de salvar a su hija y más de un inocente sin saber las consecuencias

5 de noviembre de 2020

Una mujer con el cabello blanco y mirada cansada estaba afuera observando las puertas de la propiedad de gustav tannhaus. Ahora no hay nadie y caminà por el pasillo aún es muy silencioso. Hasta que escucha un disparo ella no emite sonido pero se sobresalta, y empieza a acercarse a la puerta está entreabierta trata de no ser expuesta por las personas que observa, una adolescente tratando de detener la herida y la chica no para de llorar. Claudia sigue observando a los dos niños y siente lastima 

Ellos son los niños olvidados, son la versión que sacrificaron por nada susurra Claudia

sale del lugar antes de que la niña pueda verla. 

**2053**

-claudia observa que todo está oscuro y sabe que está en su mundo donde está Adam. Ve que aparece Martha y se acerca a ella.

\- Martha

\- ¿Que está haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso la conozco?

\- no pero yo a ti si. Que fue lo que te dijo Adam?

\- que el me ayudara, a detener esto, se puede arreglar hasta ahora acabo de dejarlo yo le hice una promesa

\- confiando en Adam no lo lograrás déjame ayudarte

\- ¿por qué? el es Jonas nunca me haría daño

\- te equivocas a pasado demasiado tiempo cree que hace lo correcto pero a estado repitiendo las cosas muchas veces. Incluso sacrificaría lo que más ama aquí, no conoce límite si entras ahí terminarás muerta

La niña derrama una lágrima 

-entonces que puedo hacer?

-toma el mío, tiene solo para dos viajes ahora yo me quedaré aquí debo hablar con Adam hacerlo entrar en razón además quiero estar con mi hija por última vez

. debes ir a por Jonas y salvarlo pero tú no debes repetir las mismas acciones toma es aquí donde debes llegar más de uno se salvara. Todo será muy diferente

-gracias dice la niña antes de desaparecer

**27 de junio 2020 horas antes**

Martha observa a un Jonas adulto queriendo proteger a una adolescente y la encierra en el búnker 

-tal vez más de uno se puede salvar, no me convertiré en eva, no lo permitiré abre la puerta y ve a la chica levantarse sorprendida 

\- esto no es posible ¿Tu quien eres?

\- se podría decir que soy tu calma vengo a protegerte al mismo tiempo ambas observan salir de la nada una materia oscura y adentro un mundo gris. 

\- si quieres vivir está es tu oportunidad entra ahí tal vez Jonas sea diferente a tu lado. La chica cruza el portal con nerviosismo para desvanecer con el después 

Al salir cierra la puerta y empieza a correr está oscureciendo más rápido ve. En el camino a Peter y elizabeth pero Martha sigue caminando y está en frente de la casa de Jonas y la puerta está abierta, 

-jonas ella lo a llamado. Lo Obserba bajar las escaleras el se acerca a ella para abrazarla y lo rodea con sus brazos un momento 

\- ven conmigo no estamos seguros aquí

Al salir el viento es más fuerte y Martha tiene en su mano la esfera empieza a girar las mancuernas. Jonas la observa con duda 

-donde sacaste eso?

-dame la mano y no me sueltes pero empieza a salir destellos dorados en ambos

Y encuchan la vos de un hombre 

-¡No! ¿Detente que haces ?. Martha ve a Adam acercarse y sacar un revolver cuando dispara la bala se detiene no puede hacer daño a ella, cuando comienzan a desaparecer ambos Martha ve a Adam desaparecer como si ya no existiera 

  
  



	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia empieza a ver un cambio en su familia

1890

La chica observa a su alrededor es todo más anticuado empieza arrepentir por haberla escuchado y empieza a caminar no sabe a dónde dirigirse cuando empieza a oscurecer siente gotas de agua en sus mejillas a empezado a llover, ve una construcción al parecer una iglesia corre hacia la puerta al entrar su cabello está húmedo se envuelve con sus brazos para entrar en calor y escucha un ruido al fondo y ve a un hombre de espaldas tratando de hacer funcionar una máquina.

-hola podría decirme dónde estoy?

El hombre voltea a verla sus ojos se humedecen y con sus manos acuna El rostro de Martha

-¿Yo te conozco? Cómo es que estás aquí

\- como llegaste

\- una chica era igual que yo, entro al búnker aparece de la nada un portal, me dijo que entrará 

\- te dijo algo más , y ella lo niega

\- hay alguien más aquí

\- si traje conmigo a franzisca, magnus y a bartozs estás helada ven te daré algo

Cuando llegan a la recamara entraron los demás y magnus enseguida abraza a su hermana

-tambien está aquí mi padre y mi hermana dice franzisca 

\- no ellos deben estar en el búnker llegué aquí sóla, pasado un tiempo Jonas no dejaba la máquina pero no podía hacerla funcionar

\- tal vez aún no es momento de que funcione

-solo estoy tratando de que salgamos de aquí

\- es todo muy diferente, pero no está tan mal me dijiste que llegaste a ver todo termino tras la explosión a mí parecer estamos mejor que ellos

\- ahora me he sentido extraño también se me están olvidando alguna cosas 

\- por lo menos estoy aquí no estás sólo, tendremos que acostumbrarnos y no quiero que manipules esa cosa te puedes hacer daño y no quiero eso , Jonas asiente unos meses después una noche una chica extraña aparece a la puerta y observa la máquina ahora olvidada

\- que quieres?

La chica voltea y ve a una versión adulta de Jonas por un momento se alegra de verlo mientras recuerda que ayer lo perdió en sus brazos

-vengo a ayudarte se lo que necesita para que funcione

\- espera aquí iré por los demás Jonas la busca 

\- por qué esa chica está aquí, ¿Quien es ella?

\- ella es la que me hizo entrar si dice que quiere ayudar escúchala no le digas que estoy aquí, 

Más tarde la chica les cuenta todo lo que a pasado

-entonces en tu mundo hay una versión de mi que es muda dice franzisca

-asi es también la explosión ocurrió en mi mundo

-sobrevivieron pregunta magnus

-no, no los volví a ver esta pequeña esfera tiene un líquido adentro es lo que permite que la máquina cuando lo haga podrán viajar a cualquier época no tienen que esperar 33 años

\- gracias dice Jonas , mientras jala la palanca al final funciona mientras la niña detrás de ellos se marcha a la recamara toma el dispositivo para desvanecerse 

\- Martha dice franzisca pero la chica ya no está todos la buscan pero nunca la encuentran

\- la Vi cuando se fue era necesario , para que yo esté aquí ella cumplió nos ayudó mucho ahora solo hay que esperar. Dice Martha mientras reposa su mano en el vientre.

\- debes ir a descansar 

\- no estoy enferma Jonas y lo sabes. Unos meses más tarde Jonas observa la pequeña personita durmiendo. Está feliz de tenerlo pero ahun le preocupa lo que puede pasar 

\- por lo menos podremos celebrar, debemos ir a la boda de bartozs y silja que bueno que sigue adelante

\- fue una sorpresa para mí creí que me daría problema

-no creo que el lo acepte, pero ahora el tiene a alguien a su lado después tendra sus hijos. Dice Martha mientras le da un beso en el hombro , para después cargar al bebé debemos irnos.

1920

Un joven Jonas con la pierna lastimada, y el cuello vendado, está siguiendo a un joven Noah, sigue caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto grande y al frente ve un cuadro perturbador son personas cayendo al abismo. Hasta que escucha al hombre. El joven observa al mayor, que no tiene cicatriz y su mirada es tranquila, pero sabe que esconde algo. 

-al parecer elizabeth toma bien su mandó, ella sabe hasta dónde debe llegar

-debes ayudarme puedes evitar esto, estube ahí, la gente se volvió loca, pero se puede cambiar 

\- Noah te menciono la máquina con ello llegarás a dónde quieras, dónde crees que deberías ir

\- al día que mi padre, se suicidio seguro si lo detengo tal vez no pase nada de esto después un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules entra, 

-sabes que no debes estar aquí , ve quédate con tu madre

\- lo lamento, solo tenía curiosidad dice el niño para mirar por un momento a Jonas y luego marcharse

-quien era el 

-es mi familia al igual que la tuya por supuesto

\- por qué 

\- reconoces esto, dice el hombre mientras muestra su cuello la única cicatriz , Jonas da un paso atrás aturdido tu eres el que me encerró en ese cuarto, no se puede hacer nada , verdad

-claro que si tú dijiste que salvar a papá resolverá las cosas. Entonces debes hacerlo aprovecha esta oportunidad

Mientras el joven intenta detener. A su padre no lo consigue al final. Cuando Claudia aparece . 

-no puedes cambiar esto, pero debo llevarte conmigo sabes en 87 cometí un error con mi padre, pero era necesario el joven llega a una casa y ve a una Claudia más joven con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y le dice que lo siga, apresar de saber que Regina se quedará sola no duda en seguirlo 

* * *

para llegar juntos al  **2020**

\- aquí nos separamos creo que es la última vez que nos veremos 

\- que debo hacer ahora?

\- busca a tu hija salvala, no pude hacerlo con mis padres ni siquiera se dónde está Hannah. Pero no la dejaré a ella debo ir a buscarla Jonas corre en otra dirección

Mientras Claudia se dirige a buscar una casa con muchas ventanas afuera observa a su hija que ahora no tiene su cabello largo al entrar su hija se queda congelada de verla. Igual de joven , como cuando ella era adolescente

-mama dice Regina con la voz entrecortada y Claudia abraza a su hija 

\- estás bien, 

\- cómo es posible que estés y te ves igual

-lo se pero debemos irnos debo protegerte

-espera aún no encuentro a bartozs

\- el está bien, está a salvó vámonos cuando llegan están ahí Peter y elizabeth

\- no puede ser Claudia dice Peter en shock

-lo se aunque en este lugar no es raro. Pero poco tiempo se vuelve abrir la puerta y un joven baja las escaleras para estar al lado de cuatro extraños

Al salir del búnker el chico se separa de ellos, y Claudia busca ayuda para encontrar a aleksander a petición de Regina hay muchas personas desaparecidas pero al final el la encuentra y pregunta por su hijo 

-el está a salvó no te preocupes pasado un tiempo encuentra a Peter 

\- ya no se dónde más buscar tal vez tengo que aceptarlo

\- entonces quédense con nosotros, no es bueno quedarse solo en este lugar. 

\- encontrarnos de nuevo al chico dijo que se llama creerás que estoy loco Noah tiedemann

-creeme no pienso eso, entonces ustedes estarán conmigo es más seguro


	3. Uroboros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia tiedemann observa el mundo gris dónde está su familia con lastima acepta lo que debe hacer

El hijo a crecido, no volvió a ver a sus padres nunca más, tuvo una compañera cortó tiempo y un hijo que no quiso conocer aunque un día lo vio de frente al pequeño pelirrojo llamado tronte. Aunque nunca dijo quien era el , empezó a idear un plan para que al final todo terminará como debe ser no le importo mancharse las manos de los más inocentes. Tampoco le importo buscar a sus padres solo observa desde lejos como todo se volvió cenizas 

A pasado mucho tiempo y Claudia veía como su cabello estaba largo y blanco era la viva imagen de la mujer que apareció en su oficina hace tanto tiempo. Ahora estaba a su lado su única hija. Aún no lograba entender lo que había pasado solo le importo tener a su esposo junto a ella

-este no era el cambio que quería piensa Claudia mientras observa a su familia

-regina dice Claudia escúchame ya es hora de que me vaya, 

-de que hablas acaso estás enferma

-no es eso, solo mira a tu alrededor quieres esta vida para todos, debo hacer algo de lo que me enorgullece

-no te volveré a ver verdad

\- claro que sí ahora me doy cuenta que esto no debería ser así lo lamento tanto dice mientras vuelve abandonar a su hija

Empieza a caminar observa que todo es oscuridad se sorprende de lo mucho que han vivido considerando el poco alimento que hay. Consideró irse de winden junto con su familia pero sería siempre lo mismo 

al llegar al fondo, ve a una pareja luce tranquila pero al mismo tiempo triste 

-crei que sería diferente esta vez dice Jonas

-hace poco ayude a un par de niños, solo espero que ellos hayan tenido suerte

aquí todo termina y vuelve a empezar igual que una serpiente comiendo su propia cola se le llama uroboros 

\- a que has venido, tu sabias lo que haría nuestro hijo ¿de verdad es el responsable de todo esto? dice Martha

\- me temo que si, solo quería comprobar si todo sería diferente , que tal vez podría cambiar algo pero me equivoqué estos dos mundos jamás debieron existir, toma deben hacerlo ustedes.

Existe un mundo origen todo empezó, hace mucho un padre perdió a su único hijo junto a su nuera y nieta. Entonces creo una máquina creyendo que podría ser posible arreglarlo. Pero solo creo estos dos mundos, este y el de la chica que ustedes vieron hace mucho tiempo

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-si ustedes llegan, y salvan a su familia todo esto dejará de existir incluso yo misma. Así el nunca ganará. Creo de verdad que el no tiene consciencia

La pareja se mira uno al otro, y aceptan lo que deben hacer y usan el dispositivo por última vez 

* * *

**20 de junio 1976**

Era de noche y hacia frío por qué una pareja mayor estarían solos en medio de la carretera sumando estar empapados por la lluvia, un coche se acerca

-hola están bien necesitan ayuda dice el joven al salir del coche

-no cerraron el camino , no nos dejan cruzar dice Jonas

\- deberías regresar a casa con tu padre 

El joven queda perplejo por un n momento y se dirige de nuevo al coche 

-estas bien , que pasó no podemos dejarlos ahí, 

\- debemos ir a casa , dicen que el camino está cerrado. Dice mientras acelera lento 

\- por qué no los llevamos, son una pareja mayor

\- creeme sentí algo extraño cerca de ellos. Seguro deben estar esperando a alguien. 

La pareja se quedan juntos esperando a que todo de resultado. Hasta que empiezan a desaparecer lentamente


End file.
